Divine
Current Background Divine is the owner of the Arcadia Movement, a group founded to hold two purposes. One, the outer goal, was to aid those with psychic dueling abilities to hone their powers. The other, the inner goal, was secret. Their true aim was to overpower normal humans and make psychic duelists the superior beings in the world. Divine led this all, easily fronting the goals of peace to the outside world while his cult-like organization kept to its workings. This eventually ends badly, as he is discovered and his organization is toppled. Divine was on his way to use his last wild card, Aki Izayoi, one final time, when he was brought to the world. In the roleplay, Divine has spent most of his time in Inaba and the Avengers' Mansion Ruins. After realizing Aki was still in the world, and that the rules of engagement had severely changed, he decided to reform his movement in secret, gathering those who looked powerful for his own needs. Divine has also been awake most of the second arc, leaving him incredibly exhausted and stuck in a deal or two that he can't seem to say no to. There have been no clear explanations besides that Divine now has a black cell phone that sends him targets to throw into the T.V. World. Second Arc First Arrival Divine first arrives in the middle of the Avengers' Mansion Ruins. Having been completely dislocated, the man travels north to Inaba. There, he spots Subaru Hoshikawa on the street, who led him to the police department, where he spoke with Tohru Adachi to get his bearings. Subaru, who was injured, was then taken to the hospital, where Divine reveals a fake name, Dean Imivi. It's during Subaru's stay he discovers him talking to Warrock, and thinks that he's talking to a Duel Spirit. This drives an interest in Subaru that Divine takes with him back to the Avengers' Mansion Ruins, where he finds a subfloor to start building his machines from the wreckage. Unknown to him, the entrance was created by Rosalina, Wisemon, Dorulumon, and Cutemon after they were trapped in there with Marik Ishtar. Second Day On the second day, Divine returns to Inaba, hearing rumors of a psychic duelist named Yosuke Hanamura. He goes to Junes for breakfast, where he runs into Subaru once more. The pair get to talking, and decide to spend the day together. Divine leads him to the toy department in Junes, searching for telescopes. It's then that his true colors show and he uses his dueling abilities to force Subaru to subjugate to his will, and returns him to his newfound base. At this point, Divine is aware that he's low on forces and alone in a strange place. Not wanting to be underpowered for whatever lies ahead, he brainwashes Subaru, Warrock, and two of the Satellite Admins that Subaru had with him at the time. After he and Subaru start to settle in for the day, Chidori Yoshino falls out of nowhere into his lap. After a brief discussion Chidori is also added into Divine's little army, as he holds her suppressants as leverage to keep her somewhat civil. The group planned to go into town to search for food when Dirt Dragon made a brief appearance, stomping around the ruins ground level looking for a meal. They wait a brief while before heading into town, where they make a brief stop at the gas station to see where is a good place to eat. After talking briefly with the attendant, they decide on a ramen shop, where two Sector Security Officers, Officer Quinn Bastian and Harley Jenkins, approach them about his D-Wheel he supposedly stole from Harley's brother just before the end of the day. The player makes a joke about the D-Wheel, saying it's registration number is "FRCNDY", suggesting that both Harley's brother and Divine are pedophiles. It is a very common slander against Divine in posts. In reality, he is power hungry and likes to prey on those who he knows he can subjugate, which are often children. Third Day By the start of the third day, Harley is found dead by Inaba's police force, and Quinn now also works under Divine's orders. Divine also has a black cell phone, which sends him targets to throw into a television. In the course of the night, it is suggested that Divine had thrown Quinn's partner into the television, then subsequently brainwashed her. He sends Quinn out to bring more psychic duelists to him, and he, Chidori, and Subaru go into town to locate a girl in a photograph they were charged with locating. While in town, they run into Aki at long last, who at first is imitating Junpei Iori, one of the people that Chidori is seeking. After they discover her ruse, she tells them that Yusei Fudo is an awful person who simply led her down the wrong path. She aims to help Divine, which she seems to do by providing several good faith acts, one of which was the retrieval of Kratos Aurion for him to brainwash. It seems that she also delivers Minako Arisato and Shinjiro Aragaki to him. She says she has to go off and while there is suspicion in Chidori, Divine is completely taken in by her words. That night, Divine is working on brainwashing Kratos, while he sends Subaru off to clear her bounties. It is then that Maximillian Pegasus drops into their little hideout. After some sleep-deprived antics, Divine traps Pegasus in a makeshift cell to handle after he's had a little more sleep. He returns to his brainwashing plans, and is visited by Subaru when they hear the sounds of a dog coming from the cell Minako and Shinji are sharing. He goes there and demands to know where it came from, as there wasn't a dog there before. After Minako tells him it just appeared there, he seems satisfied and returns to find that Subaru is being asked by Pegasus for pills. Enraged that Pegasus is bothering his pet project, Divine summons Pandaborg. This initiates a brief Shadow Duel between the pair which ends in Pegasus' defeat. He is ultimately sent to the Shadow Realm, although to Divine, he just vanishes. Confused but uncaring, he reassures Subaru, thanks Chidori, and returns to his work. Personality Divine on the inside is a power-hungry, heartless man who is willing to do just about anything to get what he wants. On the outside, he pulls the appearance of a refined gentlman, as he is very charismatic and knows exactly how to behave like a rational human being. He is also very manipulative and loves to be in charge. Anything that threatens his superiority is often challenged until it either subjects to him or is elliminated by any means necessary. Abilities Psychic Duelist: Divine is a psychic duelist and can bring Duel Monster cards to life. He has a fondness for his psychic deck and prefers to use spell cards in quick-plays against opponents. D-Wheel and Sector Security ID: Divine carries a Sector Secuirty standard issue uniform and id, and when asked, says his name is Dean Imivi while wearing them. He rides the D-Wheel around as transportation. TV World Portal: Through a strange incident at a gas station, Divine is given the ability to enter the TV World, but cannot gain a persona or fully understand the depths of the gift he has been given. Dueling Deck: Divine's deck focuses on psychic type monsters that support themselves through the use of his life-points. The deck being followed is his Reverse of Arcadia game deck, as it is more complete than the canon anime deck (it features almost all the same cards). All cards common to his canon deck that are not in his Reverse of Arcadia deck are kept in a side deck so that he may swap them in and out at his leisure. Combat Divine is prone to avoid combat himself unless he is certain of his own victory. If he can't overpower an opponent, he will send another in his stead who he knows can either level the opponent or severely put the odds in his favor for him to finish the job when his assistant is out of sight. He will play dirty and holds no hesitation about using his psychic dueling abilities on someone. After obtaining the ability to throw someone in the television, he is very prone to relying on that ability, should his opponent be too much of a bother. Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Category:Male Category:Anime Category:IceEnchantress09 Category:Character